Teenagers
by friend9810
Summary: Bakura getting stuck in an elevator, going to a carnival, and being constantly called Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never owned Yu-Gi-Oh before and I still don't own it now

***---***

"Don't come back again!" The dentist stuttered as Bakura left his office on the third floor smirking. _Was that really necessary?_ Ryou asked from his soul room.

"_Not really but it was sure as hell fun." _Bakura replied while turning left in the hallway and entering an elevator. In the elevator was a girl about the same age as Ryou, she had short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

The elevator ride was silent until it began to shake and suddenly stopped. "Oh Ra what happened now?" Bakura growled angerliy and then swore in about three different languages.

"I hate to be Captain Obvious but it looks the thing broke, fluffy." She said grinning at the very annoyed teen who was now glaring at her.

"Don't call me fluffy or you'll regret it. Why are so happy anyways?" He said while finding the emergency telephone in the elevator and reaching one of the technicians many swear words and a whole lot of yelling ensued, until he finally hung up while almost breaking the phone.

"Well that was a pleasant conversation you had." She laughed "Back to your question I'm happy because I just got my braces off and never have to come back here again, by the way my name is Brooke." She said sitting down on the ground.

"Those idiots said it will be twenty minutes until this piece of crap is working again. This is also the last time I'll be coming here." He replied.

"Aww fluffy don't tell me this little mishap is ruining the wonderful experience of the dentist for you?" She said smirking.

"Not just that after today I am banned from this place. What did I say about calling me fluffy?" He glared sitting on the floor.

"Well you didn't tell me your name, besides have you seen your hair you look like a giant furby." She laughed.

"I do not look like a furby and my name is Bakura." He said giving her a murderous stare.

"How do you get banned from the dentist? What did you do try to pull out his teeth?" She joked and began to laugh.

Bakura said nothing but merely smiled.

"Holy crap batman! Did you really try to do that?" She said first time feeling a little uneasy around him.

"Well he kept going on about my 'bad' attitude and kept blaming me for knocking over his tools when he wasn't looking. Also he wouldn't shut up about his poodle." He rolled his eyes.

"Did you knock over his tools when he wasn't looking?" She asked trying to hold back a grin but was epically failing.

Bakura laughed nodding his head yes. "I don't think he'll be the same again."

"Poor guy, darn I actually have to go to a checkup appointment in a couple weeks I should go in and be like 'By the way Bakura say hi!" They both chuckled.

"You would probably give him a heart attack." The two teens then sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Brooke spoke up.

"Hey you want to play rock, paper, scissors?" She asked.

"I've never played it before you'll have to show me how." He said.

If any other person said this Brooke would have known they were joking but something told her he was being serious, so she explained the game to him.

"I don't get it. Scissors beat paper, rock beats scissors; I can deal with that but how on earth can stupid flimsily paper beat rock? " He said after she went over the rules for a third time.

She sighed "Look don't hate the player hate the game."

"Do you play a normal game like Duel Monsters?" He asked taking his deck out of his jacket and shuffling the cards.

"Actually yeah I do."

"Well why don't we play that? I'll go easy on you since you're probably not that great of a duelist." He smirked at the offended look on her face.

"Hey I'm not that bad! I would kick your butt if I had by deck with me but not everyone is cool like you fluffy and carries their deck with them wherever they go." She laughed at the glare she got after using his nickname.

"I will not be spoken to like that!" He got so angry that he was about to smack her when the elevator began to work again. "Thank Ra." He said.

"Yippee!" She said happily as the door opened.

"You are so lucky that happened." Bakura said.

"Whatever Mr. Moodswing." She said rolling her eyes. "Hey I meant to tell you I like your necklace." She said shrugging and pointing to the Millennium Ring. "I got a bracelet like with the Eye of Horus on it well at least I think that's what it is. Well adios signor fluffy" She said chuckling as she walked away out the door, leaving a very surprised Bakura.

**A/N: Well that's it. Super sorry if fluffy I mean Bakura is way out of character I haven't watched yugioh since I was little (and its 2 AM and I have school tomorrow :p) but thanks to abridged series I started to watch some real episodes on youtube, went to the dentist today and came up with this XD so yeah review now…you know you want too :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

It was a few minutes after Bakura left the dentist office and he was satisfied with the way he handled those so called 'technicians.' _I'm starting to run out of places to hide the bodies, _he smiled to himself as he was now making his way down the street headed towards Ryou's apartment.

"_Hello, fluffy." _Ryou said laughing.

"_I might have let that girl call me fluffy but I will not tolerate it from you, hikari." _Bakura replied growling, but I did not stop Ryou from laughing at his Yami.

"_Why did you let Brooke make fun of you so much, if it was anybody else you would have put them in a coma or worse…"_ Ryou said.

"_Even if I wanted to, which I did, we were stuck in an elevator it would have looked to suspicious. By the way you're taking the stairs from now on." _Bakura told Ryou while turning down an alley.

"_I think you liked her." _Ryou teased grinning. He has never had this much fun annoying his Yami before.

"_I think you better shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret, hikari."_Bakura snarled.

"_Yeah, you definitely liked her a lot."_ Ryou said nodding.

"_Shut up."_ Bakura said getting very annoyed.

"_It's okay; it has been a couple thousand years that's probably why you're not used to getting girls."_ Ryou said getting a kick out of this, while thanking the heavens Bakura couldn't get his hands on him at the moment.

"_Just wait until we get to the apartment."_ Bakura growled.

"_Just let all the feeling out, Yami." _Ryou said smiling.

"_Who the hell are you suppose to be? Dr. Phil!?"_ Bakura snapped, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"_Actually I'm more of an Oprah fan myself._" Ryou replied sheepishly.

"_Just when I was beginning to think you weren't that pathetic, you ruin the moment by saying that." _Bakura chuckled.

"_You're just trying to change the subject because you liked that girl_." Ryou began to tease again.

"_At least she wasn't as annoying as you're being."_ Bakura said frustrated.

"_You should ask her out."_ Ryou said grinning.

"_Maybe you are right."_ Bakura sighed.

"_Really? I thought you would never say that considering your ego is as big as Kaiba's." _Ryou said sort of shocked.

"_Yeah maybe I should go to her house get the bracelet she was talking about and send her to the Shadow Realm, where she can meet you because if you don't end this conversation right now that's where you are headed."_ Bakura said smirking as they arrived at the apartment complex, usually Bakura took the elevator, but he wasn't going to take any chances and took the stairs.

"_I still think you like her, no matter what you say fluffy." _Ryou chuckled as Bakura opened the apartment.

A/N: So there is the chapter 2 you all wanted :D sorry if it's short and any OOCness and thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh *sighs*

It has been three weeks since that fateful elevator incident and Brooke was shopping at the mall with her best friend Addie. The two decided it was time for lunch so they went to the food court and sat down at a table. After talking for a few minutes Brooke spotted Bakura.

"Do you know that guy?" Addie asked her friend sipping her soda.

"Yeah I was stuck in an elevator with him a few weeks back." Brooke replied grinning.

"Fluffy?!" Addie exclaimed laughing, knowing the story of the dentist office elevator guy.

"The one and only." Brooke said as Addie's phone began to ring. After a few short words with the person on the other end, Addie hung up sighing.

"I've got to go my mom is waiting outside." Addie said annoyed because she wanted to meet this so called 'Fluffy.'

"See ya." Brooke replied waving to her friend.

"Bye. I'll text you later." Addie said before walking away.

'_Time to annoy everyone's poofy haired teenager.' _Brooke thought to herself. She went over to the table where he was sitting and sat down in an empty chair.

"Hey it's Bakura whose name rhymes with Dora. He looks like a kitty, watch out if he throws fitty? He got banned from the dentist because he's the fluffiest. Look at his poofy—"She was going to finish what she thought was a great rap but Bakura interrupted her very angry.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked.

"Aww I'm hurt remember we got stuck in an elevator a couple week ago." Brooke said smiling.

"Oh it's you." He said realizing who she was.

"Don't sound so happy, kitty." She said sarcastically.

"If I remember correctly I told you never to call me that." He said annoyed.

"Actually you said never to call you fluffy, you never said anything about kitty," She countered and she was right.

"How about you don't call me anything other than Bakura or better yet don't talk to me at all." He replied while looking at the girl.

"Fine I'll call you Bakura, but I still don't see what's so bad about fluffy." She muttered. "So what did you but here anyways?" Brooke asked noticing the Hot Topic bag Bakura had next to him.

"Buy? I didn't _buy_ anything." He replied smirking.

"What? You have a bag right there—oh gosh you stole that stuff?!" She said shocked, which she really should be considering last time she talked to him he was banned from the dentist.

"Good guess, Sherlock." He replied chuckling.

"Well what did you get? Hey, isn't it tough to get past all the alarms?" She asked.

"I just got a My Chemical Romance t-shirt—"

"You like MCR?!" Brooke exclaimed delighted because it was her second favorite band and whenever she meets a MCR fan she's happy.

"Yes I like their music. To answer your other question they don't call me the Thief King for nothing."

"Well I never heard anyone talk about a Thief King but okay. Anyways I have one more question, which MCR member do you think is hottest? I personally think they all are." She said grinning.

"One day you will definitely know about the Thief King. I'm not even going to comment on your question." He said.

"Why not?" She said fake pouting.

"Because I am not gay." He replied.

"Are you positive about that? I mean I don't mean to be rude but your hair kind of says it all." She said teasingly.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair, besides if it were up to me I would cut it a bit shorter." He muttered.

"Why isn't it up to you?" Brooke asked. _Man, I'm asking too many questions._

"Because Ryou….on second thought it's really none of your business." He said getting up walking towards the exit of the mall. He was followed by Brooke. "If you're going to stalk me I should probably get the authorities." He said jokingly.

"Well if you do that than they would find out you stole that T-shirt." She replied.

"You have a point, but may I ask why you're following me?" He asked opening the exit door for her.

"Thanks. My ride is here and I need go." She said pointing to the SUV that was parked. "It was nice talking to you again, fluffy." She said sprinting away before he could get a chance to tell her not to call him that.

A/N": **Started writing some idiotic poem in Algebra about Bakura so I thought that it would fit in a chapter… so yeah Will I ever stop writing for this little story that was supposed to be a one shot but has now turned into a three-shot, if those exist? Who knows but I hope you enjoyed it and anyone know any good songs? By the way thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and neither do you.

It was 3am and Brooke was bored and not tired. Being wide awake at night was not unusual for her at all but being bored was. Usually she would go on to the internet, but her computer was being annoying, there was nothing on TV, and she read the books on her book shelf and did not feel like reading them again. That left her cell phone. She picked it up and decided to call the one person she knew would be up.

"_Come on Addie, pick up." _Brooke thought as the phone rang a couple times. Finally someone answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Ryou Bakura speaking." A guy answered sounding like he just woke up.

"Ahh crap sorry, my name is Brooke; I must have dialed the wrong number."She replied annoyed at herself for waking up some poor guy.

"No problem, are you're the girl that Bakura got stuck in the elevator with?"Ryou asked, Brooke began laughing.

"Yep the one and only, you guys have the same last name are you brothers or something?" She said taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

She heard Ryou sigh."Something like that, it's a long story."

"I see, well I probably shouldn't keep you on the phone, it's late." She said yawning a little bit.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking why were you calling someone at 3am?" He asked.

"I was bored and usually my friend is up so I decided to call her but I dialed the wrong number." Addie explained, shrugging. Then she noticed the clock saying it was 3:14a.m. "Oh no it's 3:14!" She exclaimed forgetting she was on the phone.

"That makes sense. Wait why what's wrong with it being 3:14?" He asked confused.

She giggled, "Well you see, it's a long story but it has to do with theAmityville Horror." She said.

"Do I want to know?" He said giving a slight chuckle.

"Probably not." She said with a smile.

"Bakura wants to know what it is." Ryou said reluctantly.

"Why am I not surprised. Well if wants to know he can look it up tomorrow, you sound like you need sleep so I'm going to go now." She said after hearing Ryou yawn three times.

"Okay bye. Oh and Bakura says do not call him a furby." Ryou laughed.

"He secretly loves it. Adios." Brooke said hanging up. Smiling to herself, _Those guys are weird, I like it._

_A/N: Okay yeah I was bored decided to write this….please review it makes me happy _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh yeah I know it's sad….;)

The next morning Brooke woke up at twelve in the afternoon, after taking a shower and getting dressed she went to kitchen and found a note from parents saying they went shopping. Smiling, Addie made herself a bowl of cereal and turned on the radio. As she was singing along to one her favorite songs "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance she heard a knocking on her door. _"I wonder who that is."_ She thought to herself as she looked through the peephole of the apartment door, once she saw who it was she grinned.

"Will you just open the door?" Bakura said.

"What's the magic word?" Brooke teased as she laughed.

"Open the door before I break it and then proceed to break you." He growled, Brooke stopped her laughing and opened the door.

"Fine, jeez I was just kidding around. How do you know where I live anyways? Are you stalking me?" She asked smiling, grabbing her glass of water and taking a sip of it.

"It's a long story, well not really but I don't feel like explaining myself. No I am not stalking you, though I could ask you the same thing since you decided to call at 3am." He said smirking sitting down on the couch.

"That was by accident. Ryou seemed way nicer then you. Why are you here anyways? Oh and make yourself comfortable, fluffers."She said sitting next to him.

"Sure it was an 'accident'. I need to lie low for awhile it's nothing to be worried about." He replied.

Brooke raised her eyebrows."What do you mean you need to lie low for awhile? What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with now, if I remember correctly when we first meant you said you had a bracelet that looked like my necklace. Do you still have it?" He asked.

"That is a bit unexpected, but yeah I think I still have it."She said shrugging. "I'll have to look for I don't keep my stuff that organized. Let me look, just don't mess up anything for five minutes" She standing up and walking to her room.

After looking for a few minutes, Brooke could not find the bracelet "_Is that singing I hear?" _ She thought to herself as she peeked around the corner to find Bakura still sitting on the couch singing along to the song "Pretty Fly For a White Guy"

"_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway"_

Brooke tried with every fiber of her being to keep her laughing down so he wouldn't hear her, but she epically failed as she almost fell on the ground from laughing so hard. Bakura instantly stopped sing and glared at her as she got up and walked over to him. "You will not speak of this ever. You understand?" He said seriously.

"Why not? You have such a pretty voice." She said grinning.

"Shut up. I forgot where I was for a second and I happen to like that song. Now did you find the bracelet?" He asked changing the subject.

"Nope, sorry marshmallow." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Marshmallow? Really come up with something better." He said smirking.

"I'm not quite over your performance yet, that's why my ability to come up with really cool nicknames didn't work." Brooke replied giggling, earning a dangerous look from Bakura.

"Will you shut up about that!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Brooke said looking like she was contemplating it."Nope!" She answered.

"Fine, I'm leaving and I was going to see if you wanted to do something tomorrow, but never mind." He said heading for the door.

"Wait! You actually want to hang out? Are you capable of hanging out?" She said stopping him from leaving.

"Yes, I can actually hang out and some of my friends are going to the carnival so I thought I would invite you but if you keep bringing up my singing…."

"Okay, I'll never talk about it again, jeez and I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Good. I'll come over at 1." He replied.

"Yeah whatever, talk to you later Florence!" Brooke said smiling.

"Florence?" He said smirking shaking his head.

"I'll think of something better for tomorrow. You'll see!" She said laughing."Besides all the good names I have, you would kill me over because they have to do with the incident that cannot be mentioned again."

"Sure, well bye." He said leaving. "_Golly is he strange." _Brooke thoughtherself as she laid down on the couch, only to have her head hit something hard. "What the hell?" She said as she saw a tiny jewelry box and opened it up to see a diamond necklace shaped like a star inside. She was right about to curse Bakura's name when her parents walked in.

"I just cannot believe all that commotion was going on at the mall." Her mother was saying to her father as they walked in.

"Hi honey." Her dad said.

"Hey guys. How was shopping?" Brooke asked as she shoved the box down in the couch cushion and put the necklace in her pocket.

"It was good, except some of stores were closed, apparently some big jewelry heist happened, and the police have no idea who did it." Her mom explained. "_Great going Thief King" _Brooke thought.

"You don't say? I hope they get the person." Brooke replied calmly as she went to her room and put the necklace somewhere safe.  
-A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews they make me so happy! Bakura plushies for you all! Haha..keep the reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu-Gi-OH

"Bakura you could lighten up, you know." Brooke said as the two walked to the carnival. She knew Mr. Grumpy would never laugh or smile unless was in pain or something but they were going to a carnival, the least he could do was be a bit happy.

"I'm perfectly fine." He replied.

Brooke laughed, "Sorry I forgot your pretty fly for a white guy." Bakura glared at her.

"I told you not to bring that up again." He growled.

"That was before you gave a necklace that you stole." Brooke muttered, while twirling the said necklace with her fingers.

"I noticed that didn't stop you from wearing it." Bakura smirked.

"Yeah well it's not my fault it's a really nice necklace. Oh look we're here! Where are your friends?" She said jumping the air, grinning as they approached the carnival.

"They are right over there." He said pointing to a group of teenagers and so Brooke and Bakura walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Bakura said in a voice, that Brooke noticed sounded like Ryou's.

"Hey what's up? Who's your friend? My name is Joey Wheeler." A blonde haired boy said with a slight Brooklyn accent.

"Hi, I'm Brooke." She replied with a smile. Soon everyone else introduced themselves and Brooke couldn't believe they were friends with Bakura, they seemed so nice.

"Hey why don't we go on the ferris wheel?" Yugi asked, everyone agreed accept for Bakura who just quietly stood there.

"What do you think Ryou?" Tristan asked. _"Why did he just call him Ryou?" _Brooke thought.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great." Bakura replied. The group of them waited in line and Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and Tea got in one cart, while Bakura and Brooke got in another one.

"Who are you and what have you've done with the real Bakura?" Brooke said with a smile, as the ferris wheel began to move.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Bakura said smirking.

"Don't give me that, those guys are calling you Ryou and your acting _nice_. I didn't think you were cable of acting nice but I guess you proved me wrong. I just want to know why." Brooke said trying to make sense of the fluffy haired teen.

"It's a long a story, I might explain later." He replied.

"Fine, in the meantime I'm going to call you Kura." She said with a small smile, trying to come up with a better name.

"Do not call me Kura." The thief king replied.

"To bad, that's what I'm going to call you so live with it!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I hate that name though." He muttered while glaring at her.

"Even more reason to call you it, besides if I bet Ryou would let me call him it and since you're pretending to be Ryou I can call you Kura." She said laughing.

"Whatever." He mumbled irritated, a couple minutes went by and the ride came to a halt. Bakura and Brooke caught up with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys did you have fun?" Brooke asked.

"Sure did! Though Joey was a bit scared." Tristan said laughing,

"Was not," Joey muttered "Anyways we were just going to get something to eat, do you guys want to join us?" Brooke was going to answer when she was interrupted.

"I would love to but I'm afraid Brooke has been bothering me about going on a water ride, so we'll meet you guys later." Bakura replied scratching the back of his neck, putting the whole innocent act on.

"Okay well we'll see you guys in a bit!" Tea said with a smile and Bakura and Brooke left.

"Kura is there even a water ride here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's one this way, just follow me Brookie." He said with a smirk as Brooke stopped in her tracks.

"Don't call me that. I hate that nickname, the only downside to my name." She said giving him a glare.

His smirk grew wider, "I happen to think the nickname is cute."

"Look, you don't call me Brookie and I won't call you Kura." She said.

"I'll have to think about it." He said getting in line for the water ride.

"Whatever." She said after twenty minutes of waiting, Brooke was getting bored. "Can we play rock, paper, scissors or something?" She asked Bakura.

"Ever since you showed me that game, I've hated it so no." He replied.

"Ah yes the fateful elevator ride. I meant to tell you I went back there, I was late for my check up appointment and the receptionist was snotty so I brought you up and she looked scared out of her mind." She said and Bakura chuckled.

"I'm not really surprised." He said with a slight grin.

"Yeah so no rock, paper, scissors, what about ninja?" She asked with a silly grin on her face.

"What is Ninja?" He asked.

"Okay so we both put one hand out and then who ever go first has to try and hit the other's hand, if they miss then they have to keep their hand where it is and then it's the other person's turn and who ever hits their opponents hand first wins." She loosely explained the game.

"That sounds stupid." He replied.

"Come on, there's nothing else to do besides wait another ten minutes." She said knowing that he would play.

After two minutes Bakura sighed,"Fine, I'll play you can go first."

"Okay prepare to be amazed." She said as she tried to hit his hand but he quickly moved it away. "Darn it." She muttered, leaving her hand where it was.

"My turn." Bakura smirked as her hit her hand and she yelped.

"Ow! What the hell? I think you broke my hand. You're too competitive." She exclaimed holding her hand.

"Oh look we are next." Bakura pointed out, ignoring Brooke. They both got in the ride.

"Woohoo! Come on Bakura get excited, say it with me woohoo!" Brooke said waving her hands in the air as they got to the top of the hill.

"No thanks." He replied when they started going downhill. When they got to the bottom they were soaked by a giant wave. Getting off the ride Brooke was smiling and laughing, as Bakura looked like he was going to kill someone.

"I didn't think it was going to be so cold." Bakura muttered.

"Kura, you look like a fluffy penguin, the way you're waddling." Brooke said laughing at the way he was walking.

"I'm soaking wet and cold, what do expect?" He asked.

"Oh it wasn't that bad get over it." She said with a smirk. They passed many food stands and games until Brooke saw something.

"Hey Bakura do you have two dollars?" She asked.

"Yeah…."

"Can I borrow it? I want to play a game if I win the prize I'll give it to you." She said.

"And you won't call me Kura or Fluffy?" He asked reaching for his wallet.

She sighed,"Fine. Honestly I'm surprised you even have a wallet I thought you just steal everything." She said grinning as he handed her the money. "Just wait here!" She called back as she ran towards the game.

A few minutes later she came back laughing holding something behind her back. "Okay Bakura close your eyes."

"No." He said.

"Don't be a party pooper and close your eyes." She said again.

"I'm not going to close my eyes." He said looking at her.

"Whatever. Here" She said handing him a small stuffed animal.

"What is it?" He said looking at it.

"Well duh it's a penguin, just like you!" She said laughing.

"I could have bought ten of these for a dollar and you wasted two dollars on it?" He asked looking at the stuffed animal that wasn't even as big as his hand.

"Well it was your money so who cares?" She laughed, "Anyways I think we could name him Florence, he's so adorable. Look you both have the same hair." She said playing with the small stuffed animals white hair, laughing.

"You're insane and that's coming from me." He said smiling shaking his head.

"I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." She said grinning.

A/N : I was trying to find a good spot to end this chapter…thanks to everyone who has reviewed you super special awesome people make my day! So review again (you know you want to)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (seriously go look at the six other chapters)

It had been two days since that day at the carnival and Brooke was now knocking on Bakura's door. It had been five minutes. "Figures he tells me to come over today and then doesn't answer." She muttered to herself, turning to leave but then the door opened.

"Hello?" Ryou answered.

"Oh hey Ryou I'm Brooke, we talked on the phone. Bakura invited me over." Brooke explained.

"Oh hello! Sorry it took me so long to answer the door. I was sleeping, please do come in." He replied, putting his hand behind his back looking shy.

"It's fine. I just wanted to see if Bakura was around." She said entering the apartment. It was nice and to Brooke's surprise clean "_Most likely because of Ryou."_She thought to herself because she could not picture Bakura cleaning.

"Actually he's not available now sorry." He said looking a bit sad.

"That's alright, I'll just get going, but before I leave I have a question that's been bothering me." She said and Ryou sighed.

"What is it?"He asked.

"Well, when I was at the carnival with Bakura he was acting like you around Yugi and the others I asked him about it and he told me he would explain if I came over today.." She trailed off as Ryou was holding his head. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just a headache. I'll tell you but you'll probably think I'm insane." He said.

"I bet I won't and if you are that's okay! I'm a bit insane too, and I know Bakura is." She tried to lighten the suddenly gloomy mood.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, well it's like this my father is a curator for the Domino City Museum, he went on a trip to Egypt and brought back this ring," He said pointing to the Millennium Ring. "He gave it to me and soon strange things started to happen to me, that's when Bakura spoke to me see he's a spirit who was inside the spirit. He used to be a tomb robber in Egypt. Yugi, who you met, has the Millennium Puzzle and has the spirit of the puzzle, but they have a better relationship." Ryou explained shortly. Brooke was pretty shocked.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Brooke said.

"See, I knew you would probably think I'm crazy." Ryou said with a small smile.

"No, actually in a weird way it makes sense, like why Bakura is scared to be himself in front of Yugi, the reason he didn't know how to play rock, paper scissors, and wanted to know about my bracelet." She said shrugging though she was still surprised, it not every day you find out your friend is a spirit (Oh yes they are friends!).

"I'm not afraid of the pathetic Pharaoh and his stupid friends." Bakura said apparently taking control.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to Ryou! Are you always this rude? Never mind don't answer that, I know the answer. Anyways I think the Pharaoh could kick your—"She was interrupted.

"Ryou is used to it, as for what you were about to say about the Pharaoh, your wrong and if you ever try to say he is better than me, I will kill you." He said smirking.

"Friends don't kill other friends, besides you couldn't kill me if you tried because I have Special Man on my side!" She said grinning.

"What the hell is Special Man?" He asked.

"He's the coolest superhero ever!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Ryou is pretty up to date on most comics, and I admit I read a lot of them and I have never heard of him. What are his powers?" He wondered.

"Well he can fall up stairs, he can't fly, he has special vision, and a pancake attack. Oh and his catch phrase is "Oh my Golly!" She said and then began laughing really hard.

"What kind of superhero is that? He can't fly and falls up stairs and you think he can stand up to me." Bakura said smiling.

"Nah, Special Man wouldn't stand a chance he would probably faint. I was bored one day and decided to make a superhero." Brooke said shrugging.

"And you succeeded in making one of the dumbest things I've ever heard of." Bakura replied smirking.

"Don't mock Special Man only my friend and I can do that, besides he's awesome." Brooke responded, sticking out her tongue. "Anyways back to this whole you're an Egyptian sprit thing I just wanted to say you could be a bit nicer to Ryou and that I think it's kind of cool to have spirit for a friend." She said.

"We are not friends."Bakura said.

"Looks like someone is in denial and I'm not talking about the river." She replied and laughed, Bakura just shook his head.

"That wasn't even that funny." He said smiling.

"Yes it was and you know it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Also, I'm not a nice person therefore I will not be nice to Ryou." He replied.

"Whatever, I think you are somewhat nice or else you wouldn't have invited me to the carnival and here." She pointed out.

"I only invited you to the carnival because it would be something Ryou would do if he made a new friend and I invited you here because…" Well he was going to come up with an excuse but he really didn't know why he invited her to the apartment.

"Admit it you like to hang out with me." She said smirking.

"You don't have a ghost of a chance of ever hearing me say I like to hang out with you." He said seriously.

"A ghost of a chance? Where did you get that from?" She asked laughing.

"It doesn't matter." He replied shrugging.

Looking at her watch, Brooke's eyes widen."Crap I got to go, thanks for having me over and explaining everything to me friend." She said grinning.

"Were not...never mind. I'll see you later." He replied with a slight wave.

"Good you're getting out of denial. I'll have to sing the FUN song next time." She said laughing.

"The FUN song?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's from SpongeBob!" She stated thinking that was all the explanation it would need.

"What is SpongeBob?" He inquired.

"I forgot I'm with an ancient spirit, go ask Ryou or I'll tell you next time." She said heading out the door.

"Goodbye," He said.

"Bye-bye." She said waving.

A/N: Okay so that's chapter seven hope you all enjoyed. Please review they seriously brighten my day no matter what and if anyone has any ideas I'll be glad to hear them ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do own Yu-Gi-Oh..But I do own Bakura…

Bakura: Who are you? You don't own me.

Me: Yes I do now go back in your cage Kitty.

Bakura: I'm not a kitty…

Me: Anyways here's the next chapter!

"F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!" Addie sang on her way to school with a very annoyed and slightly confused Bakura.

"What on earth are you singing?" He asked.

"The FUN song!" She said happily.

"You are way too happy for a Monday morning." He muttered.

"Why do you even go to school? Besides I'm just hyper." She said skipping ahead of him.

"Ryou bugs me too much, that's why I go." He replied.

"Since when do you listen to people? Whatever c'mon let's skip!" She exclaimed trying to drag Bakura a long as she skipped.

"What makes you think I'm going to skip?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that skipping is awesome." She stated simply.

"Okay let's skip." He said turning the down a street.

"Umm Bakura that's not the way to the school." Addie said.

"You said let's skip, so I'm skipping. C'mon." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"I didn't mean that way, I meant skipping like this." She said skipping in the air.

"You really rather be doing geometry instead of having fun." Bakura said crossing his arms.

"What are we going to go do?" Addie asked curiously.

Bakura but his hand on his chin making it look like he was thinking."We'll go bowling." He said and Addie laughed.

"Bowling?" She asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He said.

"No it's just that I can't picture you bowling." She said with a grin.

"Well come on." He said grabbing he arm and pulling it slightly, leading her down the street toward the bowling alley.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea….." Addie said as she followed Bakura.

"Okay first thing we need is shoes." Addie said after they entered the bowling alley. She then started to walk towards the counter.

"What shoes?" Bakura asked.

"You need to pay to borrow shoes to go bowling." Addie explained.

"Why can't I just wear the shoes I have?" Bakura asked looking down at his sneakers.

"I don't know, but I am not arguing this with you we need to get shoes. I assumed you've been bowling before, you should know this." Addie replied.

"I have been bowling before and after having a friendly chat with the manager I did not have to wear then." Bakura replied.

Addie sighed, thinking about what kind of chat that was. "Fine don't wear the shoes, you'll only draw attention to us and then we will get caught for skipping school and here I thought Thief Kings never get caught." She said with a smirk.

After a few minutes of silence Bakura said, "You have a point." He then went to go get the shoes, when he came back he had one pair. "Here" He said tossing them to Addie.

"Thanks, where are yours?" She asked as she put her shoes on.

"The only ones they had in my size had rabbits on them. I kindly explained to the woman that I have leporiphobia." He replied with a shrug.

"What's that?" Addie asked.

"The fear of rabbits." He replied with a smirk, Addie began to laugh.

"Are you really afraid of rabbits?" She asked grinning.

"No. Now did you enter our names in the computer?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"You're going to change my name to Bakura right now." He said as he looked at the screen that said Kitty.

"Nope, that's your name so deal with it!" She exclaimed smiling, she then picked up a bowling ball and took her turn, knocking down five pins.

"Not bad." Bakura commented.

"Thanks, now it's your turn." Addie replied. Bakura went and rolled the bowling ball down the lane, unfortunately it went in the gutter.

"Nice try." Addie said as she took her turn, she bowled a strike. She then walked over to Bakura "Your turn now, remember you have to rage against the pins!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Rage against the pins?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you got to want to destroy the pins!" Addie said jumping in the air.

"Whatever." He said getting up from his chair, he then threw the bowling ball and it went flying over two lanes hitting one of the mechanic's legs.

"I think you used a bit too much Brooklyn rage." Addie said as she took off her bowling shoes and put on her flip flops.

"I suggest we get out of here." Bakura said.

"Agreed, jeez what did you have against the bowling ball and Bob?" She said as they ran out of the bowling alley.

"A lot of things against the bowling ball, as for Bob I had nothing against him, how do you know his name was Bob?" Bakura muttered.

"He looked like a Bob. I should have just got you bumpers it would've been a lot easier." She said laughing.

"If you did that I would throw the bowling ball at you and never speak to you again." Bakura replied, they were now a few blocks away from the bowling alley.

"Let's go to the park!" Addie exclaimed pointing to the park across the street.

"What are you five?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"No I just want to go to the park and swing!" She said excitedly running towards the swings.

"Fine, as if I had a choice." Bakura muttered walking towards the park and sitting on a bench.

"Aww fluffs come on, swing!" Addie said as she swung.

"No."

"Fine be that way." She said still swinging. After a few minutes Bakura screamed.

"What's wrong?" Addie stopped swinging and asked. She then saw the source of the problem, there was a rabbit next to his foot. That's right a fluffy white bunny.

"Kill it!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I'm not killing the rabbit and neither are you, now just walk over here and we can leave." Addie said calmly.

"What if it attacks me?" He asked.

"Bakura I never heard of a rabbit attacking. You'll be fine." Addie said reassuringly.

"No."

Addie sighed,"Fine, is Ryou afraid of rabbits?" She asked.

"I don't think so…" Bakura said after a few seconds he seemed to change. "Why is Bakura panicking?" Ryou asked.

"It's a very long story, but it's nice to see you again Ryou." Addie said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again too, but why aren't we in school?" He asked.

"Fluffy wanted to go bowling and pulled a Ferris Buller." Addie replied with a shrug. "Anyways why don't we get something to eat?" She suggested.

"Sure that sounds great." Ryou replied with a grin and they left the park.

A/N: and another chapter…when I wrote this I was in school and thought of bunnies so that's why Bakura is OOC but yeah I would have been done with this chapter earlier but I was too busy going to Barnes and Noble…and getting kicked out of B&N Anyways review please and thanks to the amazing people who review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

"F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!" Brooke sang on her way to school with a very annoyed and slightly confused Bakura.

"What on earth are you singing?" He asked.

"The FUN song!" She said happily.

"You are way too happy for a Monday morning." He muttered.

"Why do you even go to school? Besides I'm just hyper." She said skipping ahead of him.

"Ryou bugs me too much, that's why I go." He replied.

"Since when do you listen to people? Whatever c'mon let's skip!" She exclaimed trying to drag Bakura a long as she skipped.

"What makes you think I'm going to skip?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that skipping is awesome." She stated simply.

"Okay let's skip." He said turning the down a street.

"Umm Bakura that's not the way to the school." Brooke said.

"You said let's skip, so I'm skipping. C'mon." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"I didn't mean that way, I meant skipping like this." She said skipping in the air.

"You really rather be doing geometry instead of having fun." Bakura said crossing his arms.

"What are we going to go do?" She asked curiously.

Bakura but his hand on his chin making it look like he was thinking."We'll go bowling." He said and Brooke laughed.

"Bowling?" She asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He said.

"No it's just that I can't picture you bowling." She said with a grin.

"Well come on." He said grabbing he arm and pulling it slightly, leading her down the street toward the bowling alley.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea….." Brooke said as she followed Bakura.

"Okay first thing we need is shoes." Brooke said after they entered the bowling alley. She then started to walk towards the counter.

"What shoes?" Bakura asked.

"You need to pay to borrow shoes to go bowling." Brooke explained.

"Why can't I just wear the shoes I have?" Bakura asked looking down at his sneakers.

"I don't know, but I am not arguing this with you we need to get shoes. I assumed you've been bowling before, you should know this." Brooke replied.

"I have been bowling before and after having a friendly chat with the manager I did not have to wear then." Bakura replied.

Brooke sighed, thinking about what kind of chat that was. "Fine don't wear the shoes, you'll only draw attention to us and then we will get caught for skipping school and here I thought Thief Kings never get caught." She said with a smirk.

After a few minutes of silence Bakura said, "You have a point." He then went to go get the shoes, when he came back he had one pair. "Here" He said tossing them to Brooke.

"Thanks, where are yours?" She asked as she put her shoes on.

"The only ones they had in my size had rabbits on them. I kindly explained to the woman that I have leporiphobia." He replied with a shrug.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The fear of rabbits." He replied with a smirk, Brooke began to laugh.

"Are you really afraid of rabbits?" She asked grinning.

"No. Now did you enter our names in the computer?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"You're going to change my name to Bakura right now." He said as he looked at the screen that said Kitty.

"Nope, that's your name so deal with it!" She exclaimed smiling, she then picked up a bowling ball and took her turn, knocking down five pins.

"Not bad." Bakura commented.

"Thanks, now it's your turn." Brooke replied. Bakura went and rolled the bowling ball down the lane, unfortunately it went in the gutter.

"Nice try." Brooke said as she took her turn, she bowled a strike. She then walked over to Bakura "Your turn now, remember you have to rage against the pins!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Rage against the pins?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you got to want to destroy the pins!" Brooke said jumping in the air.

"Whatever." He said getting up from his chair, he then threw the bowling ball and it went flying over two lanes hitting one of the mechanic's legs.

"I think you used a bit too much Brooklyn rage." Brooke said as she took off her bowling shoes and put on her flip flops.

"I suggest we get out of here." Bakura said.

"Agreed, jeez what did you have against the bowling ball and Bob?" She said as they ran out of the bowling alley.

"A lot of things against the bowling ball, as for Bob I had nothing against him, how do you know his name was Bob?" Bakura muttered.

"He looked like a Bob. I should have just got you bumpers it would've been a lot easier." She said laughing.

"If you did that I would throw the bowling ball at you and never speak to you again." Bakura replied, they were now a few blocks away from the bowling alley.

"Let's go to the park!" Brooke exclaimed pointing to the park across the street.

"What are you five?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"No I just want to go to the park and swing!" She said excitedly running towards the swings.

"Fine, as if I had a choice." Bakura muttered walking towards the park and sitting on a bench.

"Aww fluffs come on, swing!" Brooke said as she swung.

"No."

"Fine be that way." She said still swinging. After a few minutes Bakura screamed.

"What's wrong?" Brooke stopped swinging and asked. She then saw the source of the problem, there was a rabbit next to his foot. That's right a fluffy white bunny.

"Kill it!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I'm not killing the rabbit and neither are you, now just walk over here and we can leave." Brooke said calmly.

"What if it attacks me?" He asked.

"Bakura I never heard of a rabbit attacking. You'll be fine." Brooke said reassuringly.

"No."

Addie sighed,"Fine, is Ryou afraid of rabbits?" She asked.

"I don't think so…" Bakura said after a few seconds he seemed to change. "Why is Bakura panicking?" Ryou asked.

"It's a very long story, but it's nice to see you again Ryou." Brooke said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again too, but why aren't we in school?" He asked.

"Fluffy wanted to go bowling and pulled a Ferris Buller." Brooke replied with a shrug. "Anyways why don't we get something to eat?" She suggested.

"Sure that sounds great." Ryou replied with a grin and they left the park.

A/N: and another chapter…when I wrote this I was in school and thought of bunnies so that's why Bakura is OOC but yeah I would have been done with this chapter earlier but I was too busy going to Barnes and Noble…and getting kicked out of B&N Anyways review please and thanks to the amazing people who review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Brooke was utterly bored, staring at her geometry book which she was supposed to be studying. Instead of studying she decided to draw a picture of a bunny. Anyways she was sitting in her living room when she heard a loud knock at the door.

"One second." She said.

"Will you hurry up?" Bakura said on the other side. She was actually surprised to hear from him, he hasn't been at school for a week.

"Well since you asked so nicely, Flo." Brooke replied, opening the door and letting Bakura in.

"Did you honestly just call me Flo?" He asked walking in the apartment.

"Well yeah, your one nickname is Florence which can be turned into Flo. Now, before you go into that I have a question. Where did you disappear too for the past week?" Brooke replied with a grin.

"I went somewhere in Egypt." Bakura replied sitting on the couch.

"That makes so much more sense." Brooke said sarcastically sitting next to him.

"I'm part of an evil world council and it's based somewhere in Egypt." Bakura explained.

"Can I be part of this evil council of doom?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe, it's up to Marik but I don't see why not." Bakura said.

"Cool! I'm part of an evil council!...um what does an evil council do?"Brooke asked.

"Not much, we trolled Yugi's YouTube account and rearranged his sock drawer." Bakura muttered. Brooke was laughing hysterically.

"That sounds so evil!" She said still laughing.

"Oh shut up." Bakura said.

"Flo you are so evil. Now is there a reason you are here? I kind of have to study for exams." Brooke said after calming down.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the arcade or something. I am so bored." He said.

"I would but like I said I have to study. Wait how did you rearrange Yugi's sock drawer if you were in Egypt?" She said.

"You won't find out unless you come with me, you don't need to study anyways." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Fine but we are going to the arcade, I want to play air hockey." Brooke said.

"What is air hockey?" Bakura asked.

"You don't know what air—never mind I forgot you're an ancient spirit who didn't even know what rock, paper, scissors was." Brooke said with a grin.

"That is still a stupid game." Bakura said.

"Of course it is, fluff." Brooke said laughing as she got her shoes on.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup, to the arcade!" She exclaimed happily.

At the arcade…

"Come on Bakura winning isn't everything." Brooke said as she scored another point at air hockey.

"Yes actually it is, especially if I'm losing 7-1 to you." He said as he hit the puck off the table.

"Hey don't hurt Pucky!" Brooke exclaimed laughing.

"Well when the stupid thing won't score me any points of course I'm going to kill it, besides when did it start having a name?" Bakura asked.

"Since I said so!" Brooke said, sticking her tongue out, scoring another point.

"Hey look at that unusual thing over there!" Bakura said pointing to something behind Brooke. She turned to look at it and he added more points to his score.

"There's nothing over there. Hey! It's not 8-7!" Brooke exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"I scored points while you were busy looking at the unusual thing." Bakura replied with a shrug.

"I'm not that stupid, change it back." Brooke said.

"Well you fell for the unusual thing trick, so how was I supposed to know." He said with a smirk.

"It's you! Something strange is bound to happen with you around, Flo!" Brooke said laughing, scoring the winning point.

"This was a stupid game anyways." Bakura said.

"You're just a sore loser." Brooke said with a smile.

A/N: So here's a short chapter, hope you guys liked it. Also you might want to check out **Danger Days** by me, featuring my lovely OC Brooke and/or **Bakura's Wisdom**. Anyways please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

"_This book is so incredibly boring!" _Brooke mentally yelled as she read the book that her school was requiring her to read for the summer. It was a few days before school started again and she need to finish it. She was sitting comfortably on her couch trying to concentrate.

"How's the book?" Her father asked.

"It's fine." She replied. Just then there was a knock at the door. Brooke ignored it as she was reading while her dad went and answered it.

"Is Brooke here?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Brooke looked up from her book and got up.

"Hey Bakura." Brooke said looking at the white haired teen who was wearing his trademark blue jacket and striped shirt.

"Brooke who is this young fellow?" Her father asked with a grin.

"My name is Ryou Bakura, nice to meet you sir." Bakura said shaking her dad's hand politely. Brooke almost laughed.

"Dad I'm going out for a bit. I'll be home before dinner." She said and he gave a nod. Bakura and Brooke then headed down the apartment complex's hallway.

Bakura frowned, "Why does it smell so strongly of cats?" He asked.

"Miss Dove just moved in and she has three cats. I'm supposed to take care of them while she out of town for the weekend. Shoot, I forgot to do that today." Brooke said and went to the door and looked under the mat for the key.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked looking confused as she searched for the key.

"Trying to find the key, before we go on any adventures I need to do this." Brooke replied still looking.

"How do you know that I don't have something amazing planned, that requires us to be on time." He said.

"Because you're Bakura, you don't plan fun days. The only thing you plan is new ways to terrorize some poor soul." She replied and then found the key. "Yes! Victory is mine!" She exclaimed but then stopped when she noticed Bakura already had the door opened.

"Too bad I already had the door open a few minutes ago." He smirked.

"Kura! You can't just go around and break into people's houses!" She exclaimed as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah I can, nothing stopped me from doing it. Besides I'm the Thief King for a reason." He replied and then felt something rubbing against his ankle. He looked down and saw a brown cat purring.

"Brownie likes you." Brooke observed with a grin and then went to feed the cats.

"Yeah well I don't like this feline." Bakura glared down at the cat in hopes of scaring the cat away however his plan failed. Another cat whose fur was white and had brown eyes came purring by Bakura too.

"Aw Fluffy likes you too!" Addie smiled.

"Fluffy? You have to be kidding me." He muttered as he tried to get cats away. "Why would anyone want these things?" He growled.

"Get over it. I thought ancient Egyptians honored cats. Don't tell me this is like the bunny incident." Addie giggled remembering the tough Bakura screaming because of a rabbit.

"If you know what is good for you, you'd shut up this instant." He shot a glare at her.

"Whatever. I'm almost done." Brooke said and just then a black cat darted across the room and scratched Bakura's ankle. "Shadow!" Brooke yelled and picked the cat up.

"Give me that cat so I can wring its neck." Bakura said angrily. Giving the Bakura death glare at the feline.

"Now, now Shadow didn't mean anything by the scratch. Did you Shadow?" Brooked looked at the cat who hissed at Bakura.

"Can we go now?" Bakura asked.

"Sure." Brooke shrugged and set the cat down on the floor. She then skipped out of the apartment and locked the door. She then looked at the white haired teenager. "So where are we going, almighty Bakura?" She asked jokingly.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." Bakura smirked as they walked out of the apartment complex and onto city sidewalk.

"I am a little concerned about what surprise from you is going to be." Brooke said raising an eyebrow.

"Will you please just hurry up, we are going to be late." Bakura replied as he walked quickly in front of her. Brooke had to practically run to catch up to him.

"You know I could be sitting comfortably at home, reading my book and having a relaxing time instead of following you to some unknown mystery place." Brooke said. They walked about seven blocks.

"That book for summer reading? Ryou read five pages and even he was bored to tears. Quit your whining, woman we are here." The two turned a corner and he looked at her. Brooke looked at the building and was surprised.

"Hey this is the Blossom Music Center! They have concerts here and stuff. Actually My Chemical Romance was going to play here…today! They're playing here today!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"See why I didn't want to be late?" He said with a smirk and handed her a ticket. Brooke's jaw dropped and she was still in shock.

"Did you steal these?" She asked half-jokingly.

"No, I paid for them. Now come on." He replied.

"Wow I can't believe Bakura the fluff meister is actually being nice. I feel like this is a dream." Brooke said and pinched Bakura's arm hard.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Bakura asked sort of irritated.

"I wanted to see if I was dreaming." She said, grinning innocently.

"I'm pretty sure your suppose to pinch yourself." He muttered.

"But pinching you is way more fun!" She said with a smile. The two teens then proceeded to wait in the very long line. After a few minutes of silence Brooke was growing impatient.

"Hey Flo are you going to sing any of the songs?" She asked.

"No." He said, looking straight ahead at the line.

"Are you going to scream like a girl when the band comes on the stage?" She smiled.

"No."

"Are you going to profess your love for Gerard or are you waiting for Marik?" Brooke asked, having too much fun annoying him. Bakura then turned around and looked utterly confused for a split second but then it went away.

"What? No!" He spluttered and Brooke laughed.

"I don't know, you two seem pretty close." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and giggled.

"You know I bought that ticket, I can take it back." He said glaring at her. Brooke stopped laughing and gripped her ticket tightly.

"Just when I thought you were being nice, you have to go and ruin it by saying something like that. You know you would be first on my list of people I wouldn't want to be stuck on an island with." She said as they moved up in line.

"Why? Because I'm an insane, malicious ancient spirit who hates almost everything?" He asked.

"Well there's that and a lot of the time you're anti social so being stuck on an island for a long period of time with you would get boring." She said with a smile.

"Good to know you have your priorities straight. It's also good that the likelihood of being stuck on an island together is slim to none." He said as they handed their tickets to the ticket guy. After finding their seats Brooke did something unexpected and hugged Bakura.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she glomped him.

"It's called a hug. Most people have received many hugs in their lifetime. I'm surprised Marik never gives you any though his hugs are probably very different." Brooke laughed and let go as the concert began.

"This is all that stupid dentist's fault." Bakura shook his head with a small smile.

A/N: Yay another chapter! I was trying to finish my summer reading and I decided to write this instead, besides whenever I go to the dentist I always think of this story lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh …If I did I wouldn't have to pay for a duel disk and a millennium ring for my cosplay.**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

That was the sound Brooke woke up to. At first she thought she was still sleeping, maybe some 10th Doctor to grace her dreams but the reality was that a soulless someone was knocking the apartment door at 8am on a Friday during summer . Usually, she would just ignore it but her parents were away so she was left to get up and answer it.

With a lot of effort, Brooke finally got out of bed and walked out of her room to answer the door. Whoever it was was very persistent. They were incessantly knocking on the door, now getting louder to the point where Brooke was afraid they were going to break the door down. "Chill out, buddy. I'm coming." The knocking stopped.

She opened the door was more surprised than she should've been. The person, of course, was her favorite white-haired fluffy teenager. Bakrura.

"Didn't you-" But she never got to finish her sentence because he pushed passed her.

"Get ready. We are going to the beach." He said in a manner that sounds extremely close to a growl. Brooke shut the door behind him and then turned to look at her fluffy-haired friend.

She smirked as she watched him flop on the couch, "A bit demanding aren't we?"

"The Pharaoh and his friends invited Ryou to the beach. I had to say yes and I might as well bring someone I can tolerate along so I don't blow my cover by killing some poor bastard." Bakura said, laying down and looking at the ceiling.

"Watch you're language, Kura might hear you." Brooke shushed him, slightly laughing to herself.

"I thought I told you to never call me that." Bakura said, scowling.

"You did. I ignored it. But I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about my ra—" She then put her hand over her mouth realizing that she shouldn't show him her rabbit as he has freaks out when confronted with one.

"Your what?" He asked.

She sighed, "My rabbit."

"You named your rabbit, _Kura_?" Bakura asked, a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Yeah, I thought it would be funny and I was right-it's hilarious and though the temptation to see you in swim trunks trying not to kill anyone, I can't go to the beach today." Brooke said, waiting for his angry reaction, she wasn't disappointed as he narrowed his eyes and fixed her with a withering stare.

"What do you mean you can't go? You don't have any plans." He replied, for now ignoring the rabbit problem.

Brooke rolled her eyes ignoring the insinuation that she did not have a life outside of hanging out with him, "Today is Atokon. An anime convention, I've been looking forward to it for the past few months and paid for my badge and stuff."

"Go next time." Bakura growled.

"I'm not changing my plans just because you got your panties in a twist-Hey why don't you come with me?" Brooke asked, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"No."

"Oh come on, it'd give you a good excuse not to go to the beach. Which would you rather deal with: me or Yugi and his friends?" Brooke asked, a victorious smirked graced her face as Bakura contemplated it.

After a few minutes of watching Bakura look as if he was planning a hundred ways to slowly murder her, he finally spoke, "I hate you."

"Uh huh keep telling yourself that." She smiled, shaking her head a bit as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So I suppose I need a ticket?" He asked, sighing.

"Yeah, you can get them there though. I was going to eat breakfast and then head there." Brooke said, shrugging.

Bakura looked her up and down, her brown hair was frizzy and messed up, she had plaid baggy pajama bottoms on and _Bleach_ t-shirt that coincidentally had bleach stains all over it. "Please tell me you are going to change before we go?" He asked.

Instead of giving into his snark, Brooke just grinned. "Don't worry, I have my cosplay all laid out."

"Your what?" Bakura asked confused but Brooke already skipped away to her room where she began to prepare for the impending Atokon.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know but I got to finish my cosplay (I'M COSPLAYING BAKURAFTW) for Otakon aka the place where LittleKuriboh will be. I'm so excited. Hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow.**


End file.
